A plurality of electrical devices are arranged at a plurality of locations in automobiles, and a plurality of electrical wires that are connected to the plurality of electrical devices are bundled together midway on a wiring route, thus constituting a wire harnesses. JP 2002-058151A discloses an example of a wire harness in which such a plurality of electrical wires branch off midway and are routed as described above. Metal brackets can be used as a means for attaching such wire harnesses to the bodies of vehicles. In this case, the wire harness can be correctly routed along an intended route by attaching brackets to parts of the wire harness where the electrical wires branch off and parts of the wire harness where electrical wires bend.
JP 2002-058151A is an example of related art.
As a means of fixing a metal bracket to a wire harness, a method is conceivable in which the wire harness is surrounded by a tubular synthetic resin protector, with a plate-shaped base portion that the bracket is provided with being embedded in the protector. However, with such a configuration, if the wire harness is subjected to continuous vibration outside of the protector, there is concern that the protector will repeatedly deform due to the vibration of the wire harness, and therefore cracks may form in the protector and the bracket may become separated from the protector.
The present disclosure was completed based on the above circumstances, and an object thereof is to prevent protectors and brackets from separating from each other.